Familiar Stalker
by JLii
Summary: Kagome returns from a break in her own time. Who is the stalker that lurks the path to the village?


'Inuyasha' - the manga, the series, and the movies,as well as 'Inuyasha the Final Act' series  
belong solely to Rumiko Takahashi and affiliated organizations inlcuding but not limited to:

Shonen Sunday, Shogakukan, Viz Media, Sunrise Incorporated, and Yomiuri Television.  
I write and publish all content under the authority of fanfiction(.net)  
and hold no responsibility to any supposed infringement within this network.

Now that we have reached an understanding on that... 'the show must go on!'

No pun intended... unless it is Takahashi-sama reading this - then I'm totally serious -.-

I jest! Moving on.

* * *

It was a peaceful, beautiful day in Feudal Japan. The young, spry schoolgirl strode along briskly, leaving the ancient well behind. Despite the heavy load she bore upon her shoulders with her bright yellow bag, the lovely girl walked with a spring in her step.

This trip home had been a bit unique to say the least. For one thing, it wasn't earned as the result of a fight with a certain short-tempered half demon. Also, the days had drawled gaily without any 'blast from the past' interrupting.

Though, that brought mixed emotions. Because after all, she didn't always mind those 'interruptions' from Inuyasha during his visits. However as a result of that, she was also optimistic about the exam she'd taken.

With 'fingers crossed' she hoped to pass with an excellent grade, since she'd actual gotten to study as opposed to cramming.

In addition to that, though it wasn't much, she'd used the past few days to spend rather quality time with those close to her in the Modern Age.

All things considered, it was a great weekend. So, here she was, well rested and extravagantly refreshed. Put together, it's easy to say that these events combined were responsible for both the cheerfulness she exuded, and the contentment she bountifully contained.

Kagome was greeted just as cheerfully by her companions as she approached Kaede's hut - for the most part. Although, Inuyasha appeared indifferent, it was easy for her to see that he too seemed to have a rather pleasurable reprieve.

Little did they know, the atmosphere was about to become slightly apprehensive. For, unbeknownst to Kagome, she was being stalked by a creature by whom she was well known.

"Kagome!" her name was echoed by each of her companions in greeting.

"Hi everyone! How was your weekend?" she inquired cheerfully.

Ignoring this 'week-ind' term, the hanyou was the first to reply."Keh, just about unbearable, what with the crooked monk and the annoying brat. Took you long enough, anyway!"

Kagome sighed. "Nice to see you too, Inuyasha."

"I'm so glad you're back, Kagome! Say, did you bring any-"

Shippo was cut off as a thrashing was heard not two yards behind Kagome. Before anyone had time to react, the very creature responsible for stalking said girl lunged toward her at full velocity.

Kagome's eyes widened, her entire body tense.

Miroku raised his staff at the ready, as Sango lifted her Hiraikotsu.

Inuyasha's hand just barely stayed his sword, as Shippo cried out.. "Kagome, watch out!"

She turned and gasped.

One heartbeat.

Two.

Three- and the creature was upon her.

And then…

"Mooouw."

Kagome completly relaxed and donned a wry grin. Staring affectionately at the ball of fur now in her arms.

"Buyo! How in the world did you follow me here?"

Kagome sighed as she dropped her heavy bag, which seemed somewhat heavier now, as the short-lived adrenaline surge escaped her.

The girl sighed. "I'll be back. Buyo must've followed me. Silly boy.", she said to everyone, yet no one in particular.

"Man, what a stupid cat!" Inuyasha glared as he crossed his arms.

But Buyo only gave him a blank stare… "Moouw".

Kilala mewed in reply.

Kagome giggled, and Shippo near burst with laughter. "Seems to like you, Inuyasha. I thought cats hated dogs - Ow!"

The fox rubbed the new lump he sported on his head. No need to ask what that was for.

"Aw, he's cute, Kagome!" Sango grinned.

"I agree. He is a rather cute fellow. Aren't you Buyo?" Miroku's staff jingled as he placed it in the crook of his elbow to stroke the calico.

"His name's Buyo? That's the cat you've mentioned before." Shippo said from Miroku's shoulder; where he'd fled to safety from the grumpy hanyou.

"Just hurry up and get that fat, lazy cat back to your house so we can go." Inuyasha groaned.

"Alright, alright! Come on, Buyo. Let's go home." Kagome cooed as she doubled back the way she'd come.

Inuyasha quickly fell into step with the girl.

"On second thought, I'd better go with you. Or else, you'll take your sweet time, and I'll have to drag you back."

For this he earned a glare from Kagome.

"See you in awhile!" Sango said.

"Goodbye, Buyo! Nice meeting you!" Shippo called.

"Well, that's not something you see everyday- a cat traveling through time." Miroku commented, staring curiously down the path their friends had taken.

"A girl time travelling isn't any less surprising." Sango said, her gaze in the same direction as the monk beside her. "Though I'm used to it by now."

"Well, it was just following it's owner." Shippo reasoned.

Kilala mewed and Sango knelt down and picked her up as they turned to walk toward the village and await the return of their companions.

_**~Owari~**_


End file.
